Book Marked
by magoo16
Summary: When Danny's class has to do writing assessments, Danny admits his deep hatred for books. The ghost writer is not pleased and decides to put Danny as the main character in a book that ends unfortunately. Is Danny's fate written in stone?
1. Chapter 1: IT

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is the plots and OC's I created.**

The rights to this story idea are 2/4 mine, ¼ Butch Hartman, and ¼ to an anonymous review named Fan Reader. ¼ of the rights go to Butch Hartman because the FOP's episode "Shelf Life" is sort of like this story and ¼ of the rights go to Fan Reader because they gave me an idea that's along the lines of this, I just took it and changed it around.

Sorry it took me so long to post this first chapter, I know on my other story I said I'd have it sooner. I have like the 3rd or 4th chapter planned out, but not the first. So I had to think a lot about how I'm going to start this.

**A/N I'm gonna be using the acronym "FFT" from now on whenever I want to fast forward the time in a story. Like when a scene ends, and the screen goes black or to a commercial or whatever, then the characters are at school or somewhere else when the show returns. Obviously this is a story though, and unlike shows I can't just cut to commercial and do that. So I'll just say FFT.**

btw, when I can't think of a chapter title, I'll just write a quote from the chapter that I liked.

Chapter 1: "IT'S A LIFE CHOICE"

* * *

><p>"Dude, check out this new game I got!" Tucker yelled to Danny, who was proudly showing Sam his Astronaut posters.<p>

Danny quickly hurried over and jumped on the bed, then scooted beside Tucker to see the new game.

"Cool! What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's called Total Destruction. It's a really fun game!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, really fun 'til it melts your brain." Sam groaned. "What do you even do, _destroy_ things?"

"Pretty much!" Tucker said happily.

"Awesome!" Danny joined.

Sam sighed, "_Boys."_ she said to herself. "Want to know something even _more_ fun you could do?" She added.

"No." Tucker and Danny said in sync.

"You could- **HEY**! Why don't you want to know?" Sam growled.

"If you're going to suggest: become a vegetarian, buy an eco-friendly products, get-in shape, or _read_, then were fine thanks." Tucker stated.

"BEING A VEGETARIAN ISN'T SOMETHING YOU JUST "_do_", IT'S A LIFE CHOICE. And anyways, I'm not _just_ a vegetarian. I'm an _Ultra-Recyclo_ Vegetarian." Sam retorted.

"Ou, fascinating." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Maybe being a Vegetarian isn't your thing, but reading could be! There's a different book for every individual. Drama, romance, mystery, _supernatural_." Sam hinted.

"Oh really? So you could find the perfect book for a person who doesn't like books, to read?" Danny asked.

"A book about not liking books. Whoa, that'd be like inception." Tucker thought out-loud.

"You know Danny, some of the most famous authors hated reading and writing when they were our age too." Sam said.

"So what? Are you trying to tell me that I'll be the next J.K. Rowling when I grow up?" Danny remarked.

"No, I was just innocently stating a fact." Sam admitted.

"What ever, it doesn't matter." Danny and Sam spoke in unison. They then looked up at each other and gave a soft smile.

"Hey, do you think they'd have a book for video game cheats?" Tucker interrupted.

**FFT**

"Class, today we will be starting our writing assessments! You are to tell me what the main idea of the story is, how you think the author came up for the idea of this story, and ways you relate or don't relate to the main character. In two months we will be doing the same assessment but with nonfiction stories and different questions. So be prepared." Mr. Lancer told the class. He started walking around the room handing out two sheets of papers to each student. "The first sheet has all of the questions on it, this is your rough draft to plan out what you will say. The other has a list of books that you can choose from to read for this assessment. Good luck!" he said. " You're going to need it." He thought devilishly to himself.

**BRING**! The bell sounded for lunch. Tucker and Sam waited for Danny while he scavenged up all his loose papers and stuffed them into his binder.

"Wow, you sure are organized." Tucker joked while they headed towards the cafeteria.

"I'm too busy to be organized!" Danny declared.

"Yeah, too busy playing video games." Sam said with a laugh.

"No, too busy hunting ghosts and keeping _you _safe." Danny replied rudely.

"Chill Danny, I was joking." Sam explained.

"I know, I know. It's just; I can't believe Lancer expects us to read a _whole_ book. It just makes me so-" Danny said, before he walked into Dash.

"Watch where you're going, _Fenturd_!" Dash yelled. "You wouldn't want to bruise my football arm. I need this, for the sake of our school."

"I'm sure our school would be fine without a football team, Dash." Danny muttered to himself.

"What'd ya say Fenturd?" Dash questioned.

"Nothing!" Danny replied innocently.

Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt and pushed him into a locker that was left open.

"You better hope it was nothing, or next time _this_" Dash said while pointing to a football. "Will be you. Go long Kwan!" Dash threw the football down the hall and walked away laughing to himself

"I hope he realized that I'm in a locker and couldn't see what "_this_" was." Danny said to his friends, who he was hoping were still there.

"He's a jock, Danny. That pretty much guarantees him to be sorta dim." Sam responded.

"You're lucky you didn't see it man, it was kinda scary." Tucker added. "He basically said don't cross his path again or he'll throw you across the room like a football. You better hope he doesn't get a touchdown dude!" Tucker exaggerated.

"Ha, seems like everything going pretty much normally today." Danny sadly admitted.

Alright, hope that was a good first chapter. Again, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I'll try to post another chapter tonight, but I'm really out of ideas. I could go straight into the story-line, but I don't want to make this story too short... or too long either though. This chapter really gave no hints or clues to what the story is about. Maybe if you think about it hard enough, but not totally. I'm hoping in a later chapter you'll get it, but you might not because it's pretty well hidden.

**A/N when Tucker says, "Ou, fascinating." Ou is pronounced ew, just to clarify. It's not like a oui without the I or anything, it's just ou. Like you without the y, or just ew. Man, I'm terrible at explaining things. You get the point, right?**


	2. Chapter 2: Watch What You Say

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the plots an OC's I created.**

Okay, guys I'm really sorry. It feels like it's been at least 3 months since I've written. Although I know that's not the case, I feel terrible about it. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it but, I actually don't know the story-line I guess. I know last chapter I said I did, and that's because I do… but I mean I just don't know a crucial part to it and that's why I've been avoiding writing this for so long. I know that probably doesn't make any sense, but after it happens in the story I will tell you guys more. I just didn't want to give it away right now.

Chapter 2: Watch What You Say

* * *

><p>"So what book you planning on reading for the assessment guys?" Sam asked Tucker and Danny eagerly.<p>

"I'm probably going to read Frankenstein. There were no video game books, or books about technology through the ages, so I decided a monster book is the best I could find. At least I get to read about him destroying things, it'll be like my new game Total Destruction. The only difference is I can't control it, and it's on paper not on my gaming console, and-" Tucker said before being interrupted by Sam.

"Tucker, if there's more than one difference between things than it's no the only difference." Sam retorted.

"Yeah, I guess it sounded a little better in my head. Anyways, Danny what are you gonna read?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't hear him. "Hello? Danny? _Danny_? Are you even listening to us, dude?" Tucker said in Danny ear, trying to interrupt Danny from his oblivion.

Danny's head fell off his hand as he started to become aware of his surroundings. "Hmm, what?" he called out to no one in particular. Then he noticed Tucker and Sam staring questionably at him. "Oh. Sorry guys, I've just been kind of distracted today. All I can think about is the writing assessment. What book should I read? Will it be interesting? If it's not interesting, how will I stay concentrated and keep reading it? I just wish Mr. Lancer gave us some smaller books to choose from." He admitted.

"Look Danny, none of us want to do this assessment. But Lancer is just doing his job, it's not like he can give us "Franklin Goes to School" to read.

"I know, I know. I wish he could though." Danny joked. He then got up from the study he was sitting at, and walked over to the bookshelves. He scrolled down the aisle looking for all the choices on the list. He found none in that row, so he turned around to look in another. While looking he saw a dorky kid from his class getting pushed around by Dash. Finally Dash decided he was getting bored, so he gave the kid one good last shove into a bookcase. Danny saw the bookcase start to tip a bit, and he knew exactly what was coming next. "Just my luck." He thought to himself as 13 or so books tumbled off the shelf and heading towards him. "Wait, I can go intangible. Why the heck am I just standing here waiting for some books to fall on me?" Danny thought. So he looked around to make sure no one was near him or in sight of him, and he turned intangible missing the books completely. "That was a close call." Danny said proudly. With those words 4 more books fell, each one hitting him on the head on their way down. Unfortunately for him, they were all about 500 pages. When the last book hit him on the head, he collapsed to the ground. Though still conscious, his head hurt.

Sam and Tucker rushed over to Danny and helped him off the floor. "Are you ok Danny?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

Danny shook their hands off his shoulders. "No, I'm not. You see why I hate books? They're nothing but stupid, boring, wastes of space." He said.

"Dude, they only fell on you cause Dash pushed that kid into the shelf. You're lucky the books were the only things that fell on you!" Tucker explained.

"Yeah Danny, if that bookcase fell on you… you would've been crushed! Or at least, you're secret identify would've been blown." Sam added.

"Guys, I don't care what might have or could have happened. All I care about is what did. I _hate _books. They just sit there and collect dust! I don't care if they "teach you things" or how "reading makes you smarter". We already have school for that! Sometimes I wish they were just never there, and then maybe I wouldn't have been so stressed out this whole week!" Danny exclaimed.

Right after Danny finished talking, the room when dark and smoke circled around the room. All of a sudden, a blurry figure appeared in front of the three of them. As the figure came in focus, Danny knew exactly whom it was.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Ghost writer." He said, as if greeting an old friend.

"Phantom, what a _pleasure_ to see you again. You know, you should really watch what you say. Desiree could be lurking around here." He scolded.

"What are you doing here? I thought I locked you up for good." Danny asked.

"Turns out most of the other ghosts in jail aren't fond of you either. Even the prison guards and the guy who runs the prison." The Ghost Writer explained.

As soon as Danny heard prison, he knew exactly whom The Ghost Writer was talking about. "_Walker_." he said fiercely.

"Yes, Walker. As soon as he and his guards heard who locked me up, and what I threatened to do to you once I was free, he let me go. Of course, he told me not to destroy you. He wanted to do that _himself._ So I'm here just to torture you, make _you _hurt as much as I did when you destroyed my masterpiece and locked _me _in jail." The Ghost Writer told him evilly.

Two blue rings appeared and started to move across Danny's chest. "NO DANNY!" Tucker and Sam yelled in sync. They pointed to different people around the room that were quivering in fear of The Ghost Writer. Danny couldn't change; if he did they'd know he was Danny Phantom.

The Ghost Writer noticed this, and laughed. "HAHAHA, you're making this too easy for me kid.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was chapter 2. I'll try to post chapter 3 quicker than chapter 2 was put up. Again I'm sorry, but I hope that chapter made up for it, if it didn't I promise the next one will! And if you didn't like it, sorry it was kind of rushed because I knew I needed to put up a chapter! I also had some troubles uploading this because in the Doc Manager I reached my 15 Document limit. I was getting kinda scared and I was told to remove them, but I thought that'd remove those chapters from my stories as well. I finally did it though, and realized it didn't get rid of them. So now the stories up, and I"m really sorry it took so long! And oh my, this chapter looks so short to me. It's really not too short though, it was three pages on Microsoft Word! I hope you guys aren't upset!<p> 


End file.
